


【遊戲王ARC-V】 KLS

by Remorgphy



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 20:39:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14410143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remorgphy/pseuds/Remorgphy
Summary: 舊文紀錄





	【遊戲王ARC-V】 KLS

**Author's Note:**

> ．12.18 基礎遊矢 / 融合遊里週年忌弔喪文  
> 本來應該是這樣的但是各種原因跟接下來的札克復活祭共用了（臉呢  
> ．設定上次元戰爭結束後榊遊矢15歲，而故事發生在戰爭結束一年後的世界（與現實世界同步）  
> ．適用規則為大師規則三，不使用LINK召喚與新大師規則，卡片效果使用OCG效果  
> ．因為三次元魔術師用慣了所以遊矢的牌組裡頭多塞了動畫沒出現的異色眼與魔術師系列  
> ．KLS為Kleine-Levine Syndrome/克萊恩-萊文症候群的簡稱，有興趣的可以查看看這個症狀的俗稱  
> ．基於原作再衍生的半架空世界。但是我打死都不會寫動作卡的，死都不寫  
> ．我真的覺得135是神回（強調  
> ．絕對有OOC，絕對有渣操，信我

──為什麼不想醒來呢？

──是因為這個世界面目全非了嗎？

──不要用這種泫然欲泣的眼神看著我們啊。

──不想醒的話，就繼續睡吧。

 

『……可以嗎？』

 

──這是你的世界，有何不可。

屬於高中少年特有的纖細手掌溫和的輕撫著時間停駐的孩子。

曾經你所喜愛的，希望能大家一同歡笑的世界，會由我們一起守護的。

所以，好好的休息吧。

  
  
  


「歡迎回到本屆舞網職業聯賽的決賽轉播，目前榊遊矢選手場上沒有怪獸，只剩下一張蓋卡與500點生命值，究竟──會看到怎樣的策略呢？」微笑尼可高舉著麥克風，高昂的聲線與戲劇化的動作帶起了整個會場熱烈的氣氛。

「而同樣是遊勝塾出身，今年剛進入聯盟的強力新人柊柚子場上除了王牌的幻奏的華歌聖-花之歌姬外還站著風魔女-冬鈴，儘管方才的榊選手用異色眼漩渦龍的效果讓抒情歌鴝-吟誦椋鳥回到了柊選手的手牌解除了回殺危機，卻也因為柊選手的蓋卡效果回彈造成了空場局面，僅能依賴靈擺區的怪獸了，全然的大危機！」

「柚子真的是……是不是越來越凶悍了。」遊矢無奈的看著手牌與目前對自己壓倒性不利的態勢。

「好不容易成為職業決鬥者了，當然是越打越精進。」柚子以燦爛的笑顏回敬著遊矢，「而且都這時候了，差不多要來了吧？」

你最期待的，盛大的逆轉表演。

「那當然。」遊矢順勢躍上了桅杆，以海與沉船作為主題的動作場地搖晃了下，「我的回合，抽牌！」

我相信我的牌組，相信著背後的守護。

當然，不會輸也不能輸。

「Ladies and Gentlmen！」來了，逆轉的卡片！

遊矢發自內心的勾起了原先略帶不安的嘴角。

「既然是逆轉的表演，這個場地不適合啊，所以呢！」方才抽到的卡插入了場地魔法區，夕暮的海上場景從天空照下了一道道的虹彩，「場地魔法，天空的虹彩，發動。」

「接下來。」遊矢纖長的手指順過了卡片，「從手牌中召喚娛樂夥伴-骷髏雜技小丑，發動效果！」

金髮的小丑彈跳著，自遊矢的決鬥盤上牽引著線。

「來到我的手裡吧，宙讀之魔術師。」遊矢帶著笑意不經意的摩挲著卡片，「那，柚子你有什麼應對嗎？」

就算是這張曾經讓世界一度崩毀的卡，也是可以信任的吧。

如今的我可不會重蹈覆轍了。

遊斗默默的浮現在遊矢身後，似乎是感應到之後遊矢的內心所想而感到不安。

『你們，不打算阻止遊矢嗎？』遊斗擔憂的問著能意識到的兩位同居夥伴。

儘管這兩人看來沒有現身的意思。

『阻止什麼。』遊里不以為然的嗓音在遊斗耳側響起，『可以的，這個遊矢可以掌握好霸王龍的力量。』

『一年前不都見證了？』遊吾的身影也出現在遊斗身旁，『沒問題啦，反正失控了也沒什麼關係。』

『就是這麼不負責任的發言我才擔心……』遊斗不禁按著鎖起的眉頭，『這個遊矢自然不用擔心，可是裡面那個呢？』

我們最初認識的那個遊矢呢？

『只要他還睡著就沒事，這不都睡了一年半載了。』遊里冷冷的回應著遊斗，『再說，你覺得這次就算遊矢失控還會造成我們當年的慘況嗎？』

本質上來說完全是一連串錯誤造成的悲劇，這個統合後的世界……

有這麼容易動搖就好了。

遊里如此想著。

 

話說遊矢隨著年歲增長身型逐漸成長，越來越像了……

腦中一晃而過白髮的，陌生青年的影子。

是誰？

『柚子，該回神囉。』琉璃輕聲喚醒了等待遊矢表演的過程中稍微走神的柚子。

「感謝提醒。」柚子悄聲的答謝著琉璃。

「不過，什麼應對，不都被遊矢你的靈擺怪獸破壞到剩下怪獸區了。」柚子無奈的看著自己場上孤零零的兩體怪獸。

這情況下遑論對策，只能指望還是這兩個孩子能抵禦的攻勢了。

「不不，可柚子你拼命保下的這兩體怪獸可不好應付。」

無論是幻奏的華歌聖-花之歌姬的戰破抗性，還是風魔女-冬鈴的效果傷害都不是好對付的對象。   
方才被風魔女-冬鈴正面擊中的傷害還在隱隱作痛，不過都是自己回合了，沒有不能克服的理由。

「留下風魔女-冬鈴應該是你唯一的失誤了……大概？」遊矢眨了下眼，享受著從四面八方傳來的歡呼，「不過一個娛樂決鬥者怎麼可以讓決鬥過早落幕呢？」

所以啊，稍微的走點迂迴路也不錯。

柚子看著遊矢最近常見的，運轉著大量看似驚險的連鎖時偽裝出的不安神色，不住的輕笑出聲。

「哎遊矢真是……過了一年越來越像遊勝叔叔了。」

『令人火大那點？』賽瑞娜似是想起了什麼回憶而挑了眉，『不管看幾次還是覺得遊勝塾的娛樂決鬥方式……為什麼你們世界本來會風行這種手法？』

「誰知道呢，或許是對無趣世界點亮的一抹光彩之類的？」本來的世界確實平凡無趣又有各種不安湧動著，娛樂決鬥與質量投影帶來的五光十色不諱言的，在那個時代給整個舞網市帶來了希望的光芒。

不過現在這情況真是絕望啊.....什麼都做不了了。

『很抱歉，看來冬鈴不太能幫上忙呢。』凜語帶歉意的看著場上。

「也不能這麼說，也多虧你們幫助才能把遊矢的生命值削到500點。」

只不過氣數已盡，看樣子決鬥之神今天沒對自己露出笑容，無可奈何啊。

「既然不想過早落幕，就讓這場表演畫下完美的句點吧！」柚子揚聲對遊矢的方向喊道。

「那麼，感謝柚子將這場表演的落幕權轉到我手上了？」

「拖太久啦，觀眾可是會不耐煩的，是不是？」最後的話語透過上場時戴上的耳麥傳遞到整個會場。

「「「是！」」」熱烈的歡呼響徹在繽紛燦爛的虹彩下。

 

「好的，那接下來，是不會辜負觀眾的逆轉勝！」遊矢順勢對決鬥盤下了指令，「那麼，天空的虹彩，讓沉睡在牌組裡的異色眼回到我手中吧！」

歡迎回來，我的王牌與夥伴。

「還沒完。」遊矢高舉著右手，低沉而震撼的靈擺擺動聲響在眾人心底響起，「搖晃吧，靈魂的鐘擺。」

在龍脈之魔術師與龍穴之魔術師形成的兩道通天光柱之間晃起了巨大的螢藍鐘擺，「在天空描繪光之弧線！」

「靈擺召喚，異色眼靈擺龍、宙讀之魔術師、相剋之魔術師！」

接下來是關鍵，不過……可以控制的。

一年後的我沒有不能控制的理由與脆弱。

「接下來，將異色眼靈擺龍與宙讀之魔術師作為疊放素材。」黑與金的光點漩渦在甲板上旋轉了起來，「超量召喚──」

我可以控制住的，可以證明這點的。

「降臨吧，階級7，霸王烈龍-異色眼狂暴龍！」即便少了帶有憤怒色彩的召喚詞，通體深紅，帶著十片龐大光翼的龍在召喚出來的那刻依然帶給人些許的恐懼。

然而耀眼的色澤與虹彩和海面相互輝映後竟有種說不出的調和感。

「然後，柚子你應該清楚效果？」遊矢躍上了霸王烈龍的背上，「儘管對幻奏的華歌聖-花之歌姬無效，但是風魔女-冬鈴就？」

「直接破壞，並給霸王烈龍加上200點攻擊力。」柚子無奈的看著場上在霸王烈龍出場時的光翼破壞下僅存的幻奏的華歌聖-花之歌姬，「還真是半點情面不留。」

不過當初在盛怒下誕生的這體怪獸都能自在的融入自己的決鬥表演中，也代表遊矢已經走出來了吧？

「不過啊，幻奏的華歌聖-花之歌姬的效果依然十分難解，所以呢。」在遊矢的指揮下，相剋之魔術師轉動了手上的盾牌，「姑且，封印下花之歌姬的效果了。」

絕境，完全的絕境。

這麼想著的柚子已經與賽瑞娜、琉璃、凜近距離觀賞完這場表演的謝幕了。

『不過對於霸王烈龍還是有陰影呢……』琉璃不禁呢喃著。

雖然現在看起來好看了不少。

『同感。』不過榊遊矢的神情比當時冷靜了不少，看來終於能完全掌握自己的怪獸了？

賽瑞娜凝視著霸王烈龍上頭顯得嬌小許多的決鬥者。

「然後，對花之歌姬發動攻擊！」空中的霸王烈龍舒展了雙翼，熱烈的光波照耀在幻奏的華歌聖-花之歌姬身上，隨後，消失無蹤。

「不過我還有400點生命值喔。」柚子透過耳麥對遊使喊道，「要用霸王烈龍的效果做出二次攻擊嗎？」

「不不，那樣的話帶給大家的壓力太大啦。」遊矢燦笑著。

自覺霸王烈龍的震撼力來個一次就夠了，連續攻擊兩次可是失去娛樂決鬥的意義了。

「所以最後的最後，骷髏雜技小丑，交給你啦！」

金髮的小丑點了頭，摘下了頭上的高禮帽後對柚子點頭致意。

「先說聲失禮了，那個，直接攻擊！」

高禮帽隨著骷髏雜技小丑擲出的弧線擊中了柚子，又在接觸到身體的那刻炸開成如同煙花般的彩帶飛舞。

  
  


「柊柚子的生命值歸零，本賽季的職業賽冠軍為──榊遊矢！」

  
  


待微笑尼可宣布比賽結果後，遊矢穿過逐漸恢復成室內空間的賽場拉了柚子一把。

「怎樣，我有進步吧？」

「是有，在職業圈的這幾個月比一年前的你好多了。」柚子起了身拍拍身上的灰塵，「不過就算輸給你我還是亞軍，所以，今天不來遊勝塾參加慶功宴嗎？」

「這次可是冠亞軍都從遊勝塾出來，我們兩個的爸爸會很開心吧？」

遊矢往選手休息室走去的步伐不經意的停頓了下。

「……不用了，我先回家休息下。」遊矢轉過頭看著柚子，「這次的聯賽也打了三個月，想好好沈澱下心情。」

柚子也沒有多加挽留，就這樣看著青梅竹馬獨自離開。

『真的不帶遊矢過去？』凜不安的問著柚子，『你擔心他很久了吧？』

「我覺得我想通了什麼……」柚子回復著決鬥盤上來自爸爸的訊息，原先在場上永遠帶著笑容的氛圍消失了許多。

「不想見到遊勝叔叔吧，我想。」

就跟我到現在也難以面對赤馬零王一樣。

  
  


太複雜了，這個世界。

  
  


離開的遊矢也沒有回到家裡頭，而是前往了在成為職業決鬥者後由經紀人尼可提供的宿舍。

只有這個地方不會有認識的人來打擾，而且……

「遊矢你怎麼了？」榊遊矢在沙發上坐定後閉上了眼在內心詢問著從今天跟柚子決鬥開始就不太安份的自己。

『所以你找到屬於你的決鬥了嗎？』遊矢劈頭下來就是這個問題。

「怎麼，很在意？」榊遊矢托著腮，看著依然停留在14歲的，過去的自己。

「不知道，就這樣每天起床用餐、交際、決鬥、上課、工作、就寢，屬於我的決鬥……」榊遊矢微笑著，手指不安份的戳著遊矢的臉頰，得到了鼓起了柔軟回應，「沒有喔。」

『娛樂決鬥不算？』

「那是繼承下來的，信念或個人風格什麼的，不覺得丹尼斯跟澤渡都比我們堅定的多？」

『……我以為把主控權交給你會好點的。』遊矢一時間不知該如何反應。

這什麼彷彿把信任丟進水里的微妙感。

榊遊矢看著遊矢困擾的的神情不禁笑出了聲。

「如果會好點的話，當年的我也不會產生出霸王龍了。」

『札克你──』揮舞的手臂被輕觸在唇上的指尖與真誠的神情按下了暫停鍵，「不行喔，榊遊矢這個名字你當年可是交給我了？」

「還是你願意醒來繼續面對這個世界了？」榊遊矢興致盎然的看著遊矢游移的眼神，「你這樣一直睡著，交給我面對世界也不是不行，不過你真的準備好了？」

『我……』辯解被梗在喉頭，無法訴說。

現在這個「榊遊矢」無論是娛樂決鬥還是交際都做的比自己好的太多，那我真的……

需要醒來嗎？

『這個不熟悉的世界我真的……』面目全非，什麼都很相似卻什麼都不一樣。

尤其是爸爸……

「不想醒來就不要醒。」榊遊矢揉了下遊矢柔軟的頭髮。

「直到你想醒來的那天，我們會一直幫你面對這個世界的。」

 

所以，好好休息吧。

過去的14年來，真的，辛苦了。

**Author's Note:**

> 決鬥體真的世界有夠難寫（誰想的  
> 聖誕節當然要寫ゆユユユ+ズァーク的年末落下（使命感  
> 是說14歲的榊遊矢都魔性成那樣了，沒道理16歲會退化的是不？（不  
> 以及，原作向交流就是要打牌不然呢（決鬥腦末期


End file.
